User blog:KnightReturns422/Shards of Deception
Kyle Redbreak was asleep on a bunk-bed when a holo-message from his com-link beeped. Kyle yawned, slowly got up, and answered the person. "Yes?”, he said, straightening himself up. "Sorry to disturb you sir", came the voice of James Reeves, his admiral. "But we have arrived in the Hypori system. The blockade is light, and it looks like the gunships will have little trouble of entering the surface." "I'm not surprised", replied Kyle. "Considering that much of the Separatist fleet was destroyed during Coruscant. Stand by, I'm on my way." "Very good sir", Reeves nodded and vanished. Kyle picked up his lightsaber and walked out quietly, not wanting to disturb the others. As he walked towards the bridge, Kyle thought back to the battle that occurred on Coruscant a few days prior. A massive Separatist fleet, under the command of Head of State, Count Dooku and Supreme Commander General Grievous launched an all-out assault on the Republic capitol, kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine in the process. Had it not been for the timely intervention of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and the arrival of the Fifth Fleet, then the attack could have succeeded. In the end, Palpatine had been safely rescued; Dooku was killed by Anakin on board the Invisible Hand and General Grievous had once again escaped. At least with Dooku dead, we can focus more freely on the sieges, and with Dooku dead, the Confederacy had lost its key leader and their cause was crumbling. But then something troubled Kyle, something about the assault. How were they able to bypass the heavily fortified sector in Corellia? Did they receive inside help? If so, from who? Darth Sidous perhaps? ''He sighed. The Jedi Order had made many attempts to find this elusive Darth Sidious, yet the last investigation was badly interrupted due to the attack on Coruscant. ''Maybe when the war is over can we turn our attention to finding this elusive person. But for now, I need to focus on the mission I've been given. It’s too bad Joch isn’t here with me, Kyle chuckled, thinking of his Padawan. Of course, he would rather choose the vast temple archives than go into battle. ''Kyle arrived at the entrance to the bridge, stood as the monitor cameras verified his identity and was granted access. The viewport of the ''Venator-class Star Destroyer Consular ''was full of black and deep space. A large spherical planet was in front of the center window, and watching was a man with grey hair and wearing a professional dark grey uniform. James Reeves turned when he heard Kyle approaching. "I didn't think the Separatists would have a light blockade for us, sir", admitted Reeves. "Then again maybe Hypori isn't all that a major world". “Used to be during the first year”, said Kyle scratching his chin. “Remember when Grievous made his first debut on the planet? That was a dark day. At least he’s not there. According to the latest intel, he’s on Utapau, and General Kenobi has been sent there to defeat him, bringing with him a large clone army.” “I read it sir. If Kenobi stops Grievous, then the war is won.” Kyle was about to discuss Sidious with Reeves, but then decided against it; he didn’t want this ordinary man to be roped into the matters the Jedi were concerned with. “Have Thunderbird Squadron prepare to launch, and set turbo-lasers at 74.2 magnetic.” “Yes, general”, said Reeves, and passed it on to the naval clones. The front part of the cruiser opened its large hangar doors, and squadrons of Y-Wing Bombers, ARC-170 fighters and Z-95 Headhunters launched from the ''Consular’s docking areas to engage the enemy. “It’ll be the same as usual”, said Reeves. “Of course the boys will be disappointed that they won’t be fighting against as many droid starfighters as before.” Kyle permitted himself a smirk as he finished the sentence, making Reeves also amused. “Although the surface will be crawling with thousands of battle droids and the like”. He turned and walked to the holo-table, contacting a clone commander Redbreak fought alongside throughout the war. “Branch do you copy?” A figure appeared in front of him, with a face that was identical to the naval clones on the bridge. Yet this clone wore a customized armor, a kama on his legs, a pauldron on his neck and he was holding his helmet in his right hand. “I copy general”, came Branch’s voice. “Ready the regiment, have them get to the gunships. I’ll join you shortly.” “Yes sir”. Branch nodded and vanished from view. Kyle turned back to Reeves. “I’m trusting you can handle the space battle? I have had faith in you many times before.” “You can count on me sir”, said Reeves. “That blockade will be broken by the time you cleared out the first wave of the Droid Army.” Kyle grinned. Reeves was a master of tactical operations, particularly in space, and nothing impressed Kyle other than the old man’s tenacity for beating the enemy fleet back to the corner. Kyle exited the bridge, and took a turbo-lift down to the hangar, where hundreds of clone troopers (clad in navy blue markings) were preparing to board the gunships. The 422nd Defense Corps troops knew what to do, having been made veterans during the last two years of warfare. Branch approached him, and said, “All units ready, general”. “Very good. Let’s get underway.” The gunships launched and several gunship carriers followed behind. Once inside the gunship, Kyle gave the briefing. “Alright men, we have been entrusted with a mission to clear the enemy stronghold here on Hypori. The battle in space may have been easy, but the ground battle will be a hazard zone. There are several fortresses and each has its own array of heavy fortifications. ARC troopers of ARC Pack will help weaken these defenses whilst the main force clears out the Droid Army that are coming to us.” “ARC Pack is ready to do their part, general Redbreak”, said ARC Captain Blazer. “Very good, Blazer. Booster Company, arm yourselves and prepare for hard contact. If we can accomplish this mission, we are one step closer to ending the Clone Wars. Understood?” “Sir, yes sir!”, cried all the troops. As the clones made final preparations and checks on their blaster carbines, Kyle couldn’t help but look at them. So obedient, and many of them don’t think of anything else other than following orders. ''He shook that thought. Not all of them were clones; many of the 422nd Defense Corps troops developed their own individuality, and they were not afraid to voice out their opinions or suggestions to Kyle, which the latter appreciated. ''If only of the GAR allowed more individual freedom for these clones. ''Freedom. The one word that sparked a fire in the entire galaxy. Worlds under pressure, under oppression from evil, and the Republic frees them. Yet even under the Republic, there is no true freedom. ''Clones know what freedom is, yet they don't understand the meaning of 'personal freedom'. And then, after the war, what will happen to those clones? Those who protected Republic sovereignty for nearly three years; would they be 'free'? It seemed unlikely, but some clones knew personal freedom. Slick, the traitor on Christophsis, who said that freedom was more precious than money. And then there was Bombshot, a trooper who served under Redbreak. He chose freedom--freedom with a family rather than fight. I suppose I will just have to wait until the future comes. It's always in motion as master Yoda said many times. The gunships entered Hypori’s atmosphere, and immediately the gunships struck down three Vulture droid fighters. Kyle held on tightly onto the handrail, knowing that the battle was near. After ten tedious minutes, the gunship landed. Kyle, along with Branch and Blazer and a few dozen clones jumped out and fired at the enemy. Igniting his lightsaber, Kyle easily deflected the first few shots fired from the B1 Battle droids. So it begins. ***** Three days had passed since the initial attack, and the Republic already captured three Separatist fortresses, with thanks to ARC Pack. It all seemed easy, at least that's what Kyle thought, until... "General Redbreak! Come quick!" Kyle looked around. Zat, a clone medic beckoned him to come. Redbreak quickly came over. Zeb, another clone medic was tending to a clone, but not just a clone... Kyle felt a cold shiver coming down his spine. Branch lay on his back, with shrapnel wounds that clearly pierced his armor. There was blood coming out, and Zat wore a look as if there was no hope of saving him. "Get him to a frigate", said Kyle urgently. "It's on its way sir. But we need to apply some bacta, and we don't have enough." "I'll help", said Kyle. Slowly, Kyle placed his hands on Branch's chest, with his wounds healing, but slight. Branch gasped, feeling pain as his wounds were slowly treated. "At least I can keep him stable until the frigate comes", thought Kyle, but he knew he was being delusional. There was no chance of Branch surviving; the wounds were just too deep. A medical frigate arrived, and Branch was immediately rushed back to base. Kyle couldn't help but feel worried. It wasn't only him--he could sense that Clasher, Blazer, Henge, Faunt anyone that knew him would pray that he'd survive, but not Kyle. Branch's life was ebbing away, and that Hypori had been unkind to him. The least I can do is see him before... before he passes away, sighed Kyle. He ordered a gunship to transport him to the medical bay, wanting to see Branch one last time. Two medical droids were looking over Branch. They had removed his armor for a better examination of his chest: it didn't look good. Kyle watched from a nearby window, knowing that there was little to do. Sure enough, one of the medical droids went out to meet him. "I'm afraid he's dying, sir. He's lost a good amount of blood, and many of his bones are broken." Kyle, though feeling despondent, slowly nodded. "If you would like to see him, he still has some time left before he... goes." "Thank you, Tee Nine", said Kyle, and walked inside, with thwo medical droids giving them some privacy. Branch slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyle. He couldn't move but could talk at least. "It... looks like... this is the end for me... sir. I'll be joining those that died in this... war." "I know that, Branch", said Kyle softly. "I just wanted to see you one last time." He held onto Branch's hand; it felt to Kyle that he wanted to touch a piece of life that still remained with his closest companion. "Before I go sir, here's... a little parting gift... see that datapad over there?" Branch slowly tried to lift his finger towards the table, of which rested his belongings. Kyle looked at it, a little perplexed. "My journal, sir. It's filled with... the battles we fought in, our troops' feelings towards you... and... some..." He beckoned Kyle to come closer. "...and top secret orders that were not meant to be recorded or shared... take it, sir. Take it and remember it as a token of friendship... and please... don't tell anyone about the journal... please sir..." Kyle hesitated. What did Branch mean by "top-secret orders that were not meant to be recorded"? But he didn't have time to think about now, for he felt Branch about to leave. "Tell me Branch, do you recall what you said when we were on Ryloth during the early stages of the war?" Branch coughed, but spoke. "I did, sir. Soldiers were bred for battle, and that sacrificing their lives is what they do to secure a peaceful outcome. I did set an example--I sacrificed my own life here. The end has come for me." "It's never the end", whispered Kyle. "You were like a brother to me. I never doubted your heroism, nor your courage. I will always remember you as a true friend, and a good man." "Thank you, sir. Time for me to, as you say, 'become one with the Force'... Never got that until now..." Branch managed a small smile, before finally closing his eyes, and the remnants of his life faded... forever. Kyle still had his hand clenched on Branch's, and then, feeling no more life within him, Kyle covered him in his sheets, and then, as his deceased friend said, took his journal and pocketed it, carefully hiding it as the troops arrived. Zeb, Zat, Clasher and Blazer walked in, all removing their helmets to give a moment of silence and to honor their fallen comrade. "That's it then", said Clasher in a calm, yet distorted voice. "He's gone, isn't he sir?" Kyle looked up, slowly trying to finds words to steady himself and to give the men some comfort. "I'm afraid so", he said feeling pain in his stomach. He looked at the sheets covering Branch, then said, "Have his body buried, spread the tragic news to the troops, and then we must resume the battle." All four of them nodded, and headed out. As Kyle walked out after them, he could not help but feel sadness overtaking him. Of the men who gave up their lives, Branch stood on top. ''He closed his eyes for a moment, opened them, and joined the troops at the burial site. Branch was buried close by the base. Hundreds of troops of there, waiting for the body to be carried to the grave. Several troopers carried Branch, and placed him neatly in the hole. Blazer took the heavy job of burying him, and six troopers, armed with DC-15As, fired their shots into the air as a final salute. "It's done, sir", Blazer said to Kyle. "Very well," said Kyle. "Tell all troops to mobilize. Let's finish this battle to ensure Branch did not die in vain. And also, Captain, you are to take command of Booster Company, effective immediately." Blazer nodded. He knew the troops needed a new leader, and Blazer was almost like Branch. "Alright, men", said Blazer. "Let's end this battle. For Branch!" "For Branch!", came the cries of all men, and they prepared to face the Droid Army. Kyle just stared at the grave, lost in thought. "General Redbreak", called Blazer. "The troops are ready to move". "I'm coming", said Kyle. He looked as Branch's grave one last time, then left, not looking back as he joined the men. ***** The days passed. Blazer was doing remarkably well, leading Booster Company successfully against the remnants of the Droid Army. With Captain Blazer leading the men, Kyle stayed behind to rest. He had been looking through Branch's journal, and found something that took him by surprise: Order 66. ''In the event of Jedi acting against the ideals of the Republic, all GAR Commanders will remove their Jedi officers by force and their command will be reverted to the Supreme Chancellor... What did that mean? The Chancellor reserved the right to kill all Jedi by this? Is he crazy? Or is it just a safety precaution in case the Jedi went rogue? There is something odd about this order, Kyle thought. He decided to keep this new-found discovery a secret, and returned to the front lines. The 422nd Defense Corps troops secured a well-earned victory, and the Republic's efforts were slowly coming into fruition... or so they thought. "Have the transports get the wounded back to the fleet", Kyle told Blazer. "And get the equipment repaired. I'm just going to go and take a walk." "Yes sir", said Blazer. Kyle walked off. Hypori, though now a second battle-zone suddenly looked peaceful. At least it has some oceans to cool off, he mused. Soon Kyle settled himself on the ground and meditated. He reached out, hoping to make contact with his dead master. Yes... he was getting closer, but then suddenly ripples in the Force caused him to suddenly feel pain. Jedi were falling across the Outer Rim, and not just in the rim, but on--'' "General Redbreak!" Kyle opened his eyes and looked around. Blazer, accompanied by ARC Pack arrived. "Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but there's a transmission from the temple on Coruscant." Kyle wasn't fooled. He had felt the Jedi being killed by their own clone troopers, and he suddenly realized that Order 66 had been given out... by the Chancellor? "Very well then", said Kyle. He thought it would be best to play along for now. He got up, and took the lead, with ARC Pack right behind him. Not until when Sleek fired a shot at Kyle did the Jedi master ignite his lightsaber to deflect his shots. "Get him!", barked Blazer, and fired rapidly. Kyle deflected the first few plasma bolts, killing Sleek, Gouge and Relt. Creed and Snapper tried to grab him, but Kyle easily slashed through their chest before defeating Slice. Only Blazer and he remained. "Traitor"..., whispered Blazer. "My men have followed you into battle, died for you so that you could lead again. I didn't think you would betray us this way." "Blazer, you don't understand. You're being deceived, we're all being deceived. Don't you see? Does it look like I would betray the Republic?" "Don't try it, sir. I've known you since the war began. Surrender now and you'll live. Otherwise, you will have to die." Blazer kept his blaster raised, and Kyle kept his blade ignited. "I thought I would never do this...", he said. "But if it means to defend myself and find the truth, then I'm afraid I have no other option." "Suit yourself, sir", said Blazer, and he fired the first few shots. Kyle deflected them and both ran at each other, with Blazer kicking's Kyle's lightsaber, but his blaster was also knocked out. Both were in hand-to-hand now. Blazer delivered the first kick to Kyle's stomach, but also suffered a punch to the chest. "Branch would have shot you if he found out you went rogue! You're a traitor to us!", roared Blazer as he punched Kyle in the abdomen. "He wouldn't. He's not a clone, he's a real being, unlike you.", said Kyle retaliating back by delivering a kick to his stomach. Both pulled back from one another. Blazer picked up his blaster, and fired several shots. Kyle ducked, pulled his lightsaber with the Force, and ignited the blade. Then he did something--something that disgusted him and that he would never do. Kyle swung his lightsaber and decapitated Blazer, his helmeted head rolling away from his body. Kyle just stared. He looked in horror, and couldn't stop himself from shaking. ''What have I done?, he thought. I beheaded a trusted man and now I'm close to becoming a butcher. Blaster bolts flew over him; Faunt and his troops were coming for him, accompanied by the Cannon Head. Best not linger around. Kyle summoned what calm and focus he had left in him, vaulted over and ran as fast as the Force could let him. "Arbee, get the Heart of Peace down here, now!" said Kyle urgently. The Heart of Peace flew over Kyle, but it also caught the attention of Faunt and his troops. "Shoot that thing down, prevent his escape!", ordered Faunt. And they did. The Cannon Head destroyed the fighter's cockpit and with the controls fried, it caused the fighter to veer off course. "Arbee, eject, eject!", cried Kyle. But it was too late. The fighter approached a rock face and crashed. There was no way of R2-B8 of surviving the crash. Blast it. There goes my hope of a quick escape. More shots were fired, and Redbreak deflected them, but didn't come to engage them. Best to run than slaughter them all, otherwise there'll just be more troops to hunt me down. He looked back; Faunt and the platoon were still in hot pursuit. I got to lose them, somehow.... And Kyle found one. He took out a few ion grenades from his belt and threw it at the troops. immediately a blast area erupted, causing Faunt and his men to stop to try and struggle through the disruption with their visors. Then he threw a couple of smoke grenades before finally escaping. Once the smoke cleared and the ion disruption over, Faunt looked around. "Stang it, he escaped!", snarled Faunt. He turned to the troops. "Send out all available search parties! Find the Jedi and carry out the Order!" The troops nodded, and started looking. "You can't hide forever, general Redbreak", said Faunt. "We have you outnumbered, and you have no hope of escaping the planet alive." ***** Kyle walked for hours. He had managed to escape from his troops, but he was still in danger. There was no way of returning to the base; they would have it on lock-down and those turrets would quickly overpower him. And the possibility of contacting help from nearby worlds was out of the question. They could intercept the transmission and trace it back to where I am. Looks like I'm on my own. But how was Kyle going to escape? He lost his fighter, and the fleet would have no doubt sent squadrons to find him from the sky. What if I tried to hijack a fighter? No. It seemed too unlikely and the other fighters would destroy it before he even started the controls. Kyle walked helplessly, feeling a little hungry but he ignored it. I got to start thinking fast before Hypori becomes my grave, he thought. But then his eyes caught the attention of a wreckage--debris that wasn't burning. Kyle approached it with caution, and realized the remains of an Acclamator-class Assault ship.This must be where the Jedi made their stand against Grievous. Maybe I can find something in there that could help me. The chances of finding anything in the wreckage were slim enough, but Kyle wasn't going to take that chance to ignore it; he had to find something--anything that would help. Cautiously, Kyle walked inside a large opening. He could feel death here, but could find no corpses. He continued inside, keeping his hand on his lightsaber. Cables were dangling from above, engines completely cracked and non-functional. Find something on the bridge, maybe? Kyle jumped up, and carefully made his ascension. Clusters of duracrete walls were obstructing him, prompting him to cut through with his lightsaber. He cut through the door, and peered inside. The bridge was in tatters; computers were broken, glass from the viewport had cracked completely, and there were navy bodies scattered throughout, some of them resting in a lopsided position. What a mess. (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts